windsofasterreafandomcom-20200214-history
Surtur's Guests
Surtur's Guests is the eleventh chapter of Tales of Sheol'gotha: Shadow of the Abaddon. Synopsis The seventh legion continues on their march towards Flagstone, passing a brothel - a Gorskarj house - where two demons are strung up outside. Soltas alludes to being aware of who one of the hanging bodies is. He also suggests that he knew the brothel was close by and that he suggested the hill specifically because of problems associated with the soldiers being close to the building. By the end of the day they are within Flagstone, and Valon, Palus and Gadden approach with a small group of soldiers flanking them. They are waved in and directed to the lord's stables where their gita are tended to by stablehands. They are met by the majordomo of Flagstone who is keen to attend to their needs, wondering curiously at the reasons Valon and Palus are bearing weapons. They explain that they have ridden hard all day and are looking forward to a night in the lord's hospitality, but the majordomo apologizes that they are poorly prepared and Lord Surtur will not be meeting them for quite some time. They ascend the pillars to the hanging keep, stepping into a corridor filled with portraits. Palus notes very quickly that there are no portraits of Lady Calliste, and when asked the majordomo does not know anyone by her name. He guides the group to a feast hall filled with food and warmed, and Valon and Palus make it known that they would like someone to guide Valon throughout the museum Surtur possesses. As soon as the majordomo leaves, Valon and Palus discuss Calliste's absence, but they don't get to speak very long before the majordomo returns with permission to take Palus down into the musem. Palus leaves, begrudgingly leaving his axe, and Valon and Gadden continue to wait until Surtur turns up at last. The lord is described as being unnaturally put together, with a voice that resounds through the air similar to Abaddon's. He immediately identifies Valon, though the prince doesn't remember ever having met him. Gadden, true to his word, attempts to help Valon as best he can by broaching Surtur the idea of a league of lords which is put together to celebrate and reward those loyal to Abaddon. Surtur shows great disdain for such an idea nad holds Gadden, as well Nazrin, in contempt. Valon decides not to wait for long, unable to stand being in the vampire's presence for long, and he asks permission to use the rift chamber. Leaving to find the room, he soon comes across the chamber which he uses to contact first his brother, Virmirinth, and then his mother. It becomes apparent that there had been concern over his absence and he receives some criticism for his plan, but Sharess doesn't brood on the issue and instead speaks to him about the need for him to be unpredictable. She warns him of the dangers of the demons he is affiliating with, and when asked about Calliste she admits she doesn't know much, but promises to look into the issue. As Valon leaves he is intruded upon by Palus who reluctantly admits that he doesn't know where the relic would be. He states that it's not in the museum, and Valon responds with how Surtur doesn't have it either. The notion to bring in Haebin to help them search is mutually agreed upon and Palus prepares to leave, intending on bringing Haebin and Imma back with him, determined to have victory one way or another. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.